The Stars and the Moon
by LunaHaruka1
Summary: After their fight with Galaxia, the Sailor Soldiers thought the world was safe. But now, a new enemy is looming, and three old friends return to help. Set after Sailor moon Sailor Stars. Please review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Haven't you heard?

Amara stood on the balcony watching the sky, the cold wind blowing past her face. "What is it?" Michelle said.

"Something's coming."

Serena sat in the game arcade, arms crossed, sulking.

"Oh come on, Serena," Mina said, "just one more race."

"No. That's the fifth time you've beat me on that dumb driving game today."

"Please, for me?" Mina fluttered her eyelashes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Okay."

"Yes- wait, what?"

"Thanks Serena, you're a pal!"

"Don't mention it." She said sarcastically.

Mina started up the game. The screen flashed, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Mina and Serena both jammed their feet down on the pedal and clutched the steering wheel. Mina's car zoomed past Serena. "Yes!" she cheered.

"Waaaaahhh!" Serena's car spiraled out of control.

"Yeah! I win again!" Mina celebrated.

"And that is precisely the reason I did not want to race you again."

"Sure, sure, sure. Okay let's go have another go!"

Serena sighed. Mina was really hard to stand when she was on a winning streak.

"You know, maybe we should stop and get something to eat. Right?"

"Typical meatball head." Mina said. "Okay, let's go then."

Serena and Serena walked into the cafe near the arcade where their friend Andrew's sister, Elizabeth worked.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Serena chirped.

"Hi guys." Elizabeth replied.

"Guess what Lizzy?" Mina said. "Yours truly just totally thrashed Serena at the arcade!"

"Alright Mina, you don't have to announce it to the whole world."

"What? Then how will everyone know how great I am?"

Serena and Elizabeth sweat dropped.

Mina and Serena sat down at their usual table in the corner.

"So, what can I get you guys, your usual?"

"Sure."

"Yep."

A few minutes later Elizabeth came back with their drinks and they thanked her.

"So, Serena, all set for Lita's sleepover tonight?" Mina asked.

"You bet! She's gonna make us her yummy chocolate chip cookies and-"

Serena stopped. She looked over to a group of girls laughing and screaming in the corner. Mina was looking too.

"What's up with them?" Serena asked Elizabeth as she walked past.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" Mina questioned.

"It's all over town. The amazing, cute boy band, Three Lights has announced they're getting back together!"

Mina and Serena were speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three Lights Return? 

Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita, were all gathered at Lita's apartment for a sleepover. Mina and Serena had told the other three girls about the Three Lights rumour.

"And you're sure that's what Elizabeth said?" Raye asked.

"Yep, sure as sure can be." Serena answered.

"Right, I think I'll get a second opinion." Raye said. "Mina?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Okay."

Serena wasn't impressed. "What? Don't you trust what I say?"

"No, because you are a meatball headed fool, who is completely unreliable." Raye teased.

Serena glared. Raye smirked back.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Lita stopped the pair. "Hey Amy, did you find anything on the web about this?" Lita asked.

"Yes. Here's an article." Amy clicked a link on her computer that brought up an article featuring Three Lights.

The headline: _THREE LIGHTS ANNOUNCE THEY ARE REUNITING. _

"A wonderful shock for fans of the previously, popular, music sensation, Three Lights. As the trio announce they are getting back together." Mina read.

"The three young men sprung the surprise on the world, just last night when they made a guest appearance on a Friday night talk show." Raye continued. "And they are said to return to Tokyo, where they previously attended school, in just two days time. They have already talked about a new album, and a special return concert." She finished.

"Wow." Mina sighed. "I can't believe I didn't hear about this sooner! Imagine all the great new songs, and concerts to go to!"

"Mina, please." Raye said. "Is that all you're thinking about? We have bigger things to be thinking about now."

"Yeah," Lita said, "like why they're coming back. Maybe we have a new enemy or something."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." Mina said.

"Hey Serena, are you okay?" Amy noticed Serena unusually quiet.

"Huh? Oh, yes, sure, sorry." Serena said.

"Don't worry, Amy, she's just super excited to be seeing Seiya again. Aren't you Serena?" Mina smiled.

"What? Oh. Uh, sure, I guess."

"I don't think she's _that _excited." Raye said. "Are you sure you're okay Serena?"

"Yeah, it's just, sometimes, with Seiya, it's a bit awkward." Serena replied.

"Oh! You mean how he's super in love with you, and you're not in love with him, you just want to be friends, and you love Darien, and he's your boyfriend, and Seiya's just in the middle of it and he's all like "What?" and you're just-"

"MINA!" Raye, Amy, and Lita all shouted at once.

"Sorry." Mina apologised.

"Okay, I think, maybe we should talk about something else." Lita suggested. "This is a slumber party after all, and we're here to have fun, not worry about Three Lights."

"Lita's right. Let's have some fun!" Amy said.

"Yay," Mina cheered, "Let's watch some movies, or do make-overs, or, oh I know! Try and hack Three Lights' social media pages!"

The others sweat dropped.

"What? What did I say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A meeting and a return

Later, after the fun of the sleepover had died down, the girls went to sleep. All except Serena, who lay, awake.

"Why would they need to come back?" she thought. "They are happy now, back on their planet, with their princess. The only reason they would come back was if something was wrong. Maybe we do have a new enemy. Or maybe it's something else…" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Serena! Serena, wake up, you're so lazy!" Serena woke up to the unpleasant sound of Raye's nagging.

"What...?" Serena rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Come on Serena, breakfast!" Lita chimed.

Serena suddenly perked up. "Great!"

"We all knew that would get her up." Mina laughed.

The five sat down to the lovely breakfast that, great cook, Lita had made them.

"Lita, that was great." Raye said.

"Yep, got anymore?" Serena asked.

"Typical." Raye said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?"

Later the girls got ready and left their stuff back home. Then they all met at the arcade.

"So guys, who would like to race me today?" Mina said proudly.

The others looked at each other. Then two more people entered the arcade.

"Hey, it's Amara and Michelle." Serena said.

The others turned round to see the pair. "Hey Amara, can you please race Mina? We really need someone to beat her so that she'll stop being such a show off." Lita said.

"Sorry, not right now." Amara said.

"Huh?" The girls were stunned. It wasn't like Amara Tenoh to turn down a competitive race.

"We hoped we would find you here." Michelle said, "We have something to discuss."

The girls were puzzled.

They went to the café where there were less people and sat in their usual corner seat.

"What's this about?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure you've heard by now." Amara said.

Serena assumed she knew what this was about, "You mean-"

"Yes, Three Lights." Michelle finished her sentence, proving her assumption correct.

"We understand they're here for more than a concert." Amara said.

"Yeah, but why do you think they're back?" Lita asked "Maybe we have a new enemy?"

"Maybe," Michelle said, "whatever the reason is, we'll find out soon."

"And a word of advice," Amara looked at Serena, "Stay away from them."

"What? But they're our friends!" Mina objected to Amara's request. So did all the others.

"They're not to be trusted." Amara warned.

"You can't seriously think that, after the battle we had! Without them, Galaxia would have won; the world would have been destroyed!" Serena argued.

"Really, well how much do we _really_ know about the Sailor Starlights?" Amara inquired.

"We know enough to trust them." Serena said. "Please, whatever this is, if it's a new enemy, or whatever it happens to be, please, say you'll work together with them, and try to get along? Please?"

"Alright, we'll give them a chance." Michelle said reluctantly.

"What?" Amara was annoyed.

"Come on, for me?" Michelle smiled.

"Okay, fine." Amara gave in.

_Brrrringgg! _Michelle's phone vibrated.

"It's a text from Trista." She said.

It read:

Hi, been reading up on 3 lights, they're arriving here late 2nite. Also Hotaru wants Amara home to play with her, and lunch is ready, so hurry up!

"Three Lights are arriving here late tonight." Michelle revealed.

"Really?" Mina said, excited.

"Yes, that's what Trista said.

Amara stood up, "Well, we better go."

"We'll see you all later." Michelle said.

"Bye!"

"See, you later!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

The group said their goodbyes.

Amara and Michelle arrive home a bit later.

"Michelle, Amara!" Hotaru greeted them as they walked in the door.

"Hello Hotaru." Michelle smiled.

"Hey, Hotaru," Amara said, "I heard, you wanted to play, do you want to race again?"

"Yep, you bet!"

"Great."

"Come on, lunch is ready!" Trista called.

"You two will have to wait until after lunch to play." Michelle stated.

"Oh, okay." Hotaru sighed, and sat at the table to eat.

"Awww, what? Come on I want to play now. Please Michelle!" Amara sulked like a little girl.

"Oh, Amara, are you serious? Hotaru is the child and she's not arguing. You act like such a kid when it comes to your racing." Michelle teased and laughed.

Amara stuck her tounge out. Everyone laughed.

After lunch, Amara and Hotaru played a racing video game against each other.

"You better not let her win; otherwise you know what she'll be like." Trista laughed.

"Oh, don't worry; I've learned that by now." Hotaru replied.

Michelle looked over, "I hope you're not going to hog the TV all afternoon playing that."

"Who knows Mimi, who knows?" Amara said.

"Mimi?" Michelle questioned.

"Yep, my new nickname for you. I changed it again."

"Amara, if it was anyone else, I would be mad, but you can get away with that."

"Yes, I know I can…Mimi."

Michelle giggled.

Later, that night, at the airport, three young men stepped off a plane, greeted by swarms of fans and reporters.

"Well, it's back to this again."

"Yes."

"It's good to be back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A date with Darien and a crowd of screaming fans

"Ahhhh!" Serena screamed. "I'm late, late again! Luna, why didn't you wake me?" Serena yelled at the cat.

"Don't blame me," Luna said, "I tried to wake you up many times, but you didn't respond, as usual. Serena, you could sleep through a hurricane, and not know what happened."

"Okay, Luna, no time for a lecture now. I'm late for my day out with Darien." Serena moaned.

"Well, then you better get a move on." Luna suggested.

Ten minutes later, Serena was ready, and running down the street to meet Darien. Finally, she arrived at the park, where they planned to meet.

"There you are," Darien greeted her, "let me guess, you slept in again?" he smiled.

"Yep, that's right, sorry. I guess you're used to it by now."

"Don't worry its fine. And yes I am used to it by now, so I took the liberty of being late today, myself." He laughed.

"Darien, you know me so well." Smiled Serena, "Come on, let's go, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for the movie, or did you plan that later in advance too?"

"No, afraid I didn't think of that one."

"Then we've got to run, come on!"

After they went to see the movie, Serena and Darien went for lunch at the café where Elizabeth worked. Then, suddenly, Mina walked over to their table in an apron.

"Hello! My name is Mina, and I will be your waitress today. Can I take your order?"

Darien and Serena looked at each other.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Darien asked.

"Why, I'm working, my fine customer, what else would I be doing?"

"Yeah Mina, last time you did this, you just stole someone's apron, and pretended to work here to spy on us, not to mention you tried it with Amara and Michelle, or whoever else you knew, who happened to be on dates that day." Serena said.

"What? Why Serena, I am hurt, and shocked, that you would even suggest that!" Mina cried. "How do you know I didn't just get a job here? I am a mature, young lady, I would never spy on anyone now, I am totally past that!"

"I don't think you are." Darien said.

"What makes you think that?"

Darien pointed to a table in the corner. "Raye, Amy, and Lita are over there watching, and it looks like Elizabeth wants her apron back."

Serena started to laugh, "Let me guess, truth or dare again?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mina walked away.

"Good job Mina!" Lita shouted.

"Yes, well done!" Amy congratulated.

"Yeah, it's a shame they didn't believe it." Raye smirked.

"Oh, really, then why don't we give you a go?" Mina said.

"Fine, you're on." Raye accepted the challenge.

"Okay, Raye, truth or Dare?" asked Amy.

"I pick truth."

"Okay," Lita said, "Do you like Chad, or do you think he's too desperate? Or are you just pretending not to like him, because you want to remain cool?"

"Oh, please." Raye moaned.

Meanwhile, at another table, Serena was confiding in Darien about Three Lights, specifically Seiya.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked him. "I feel kind of bad for Seiya, but I don't know what to do. Not to mention the fact that, the outer sailor soldiers still don't trust the starlights."

"I think you should talk to him, tell him what you just told me. You can still be friends with him, and if the outers are still acting like that, then the starlights are going to need all the friends they can get. And I wouldn't worry about the outer senshi either. You know what they're like, they won't want to change their opinion, but they will come round eventually." Darien said.

Serena smiled, "Thanks Darien, that really helped, you always know just what to say."

Darien smiled back at her.

"Please ladies, step away from the doors." At a hotel, down the street, a security guard was struggling to keep lots of girls back from the entrance.

"No, we need to see Three Lights!" One woman said.

"I need to get a selfie with Yaten!" Another girl screamed.

"I want Seiya's autograph!"

"I want to talk to Taiki!" lots of shouts and yells came from the crowd, as the helpless security guard continued to struggle.

Then, the hotel doors opened. Six security guards came out, and they were followed by the three causes of the crowd.

"Ahh, it's Three Lights!"

"Taiki, sign my CD!"

"Yaten, can I get a picture?!"

"Seiya, we love you!"

The requests and screams kept coming from the crowd, while the band tried to attend to as many as them as possible. Seiya and Taiki were more willing than Yaten.

Finally the boys made it inside their limo.

"Whoa," Seiya sighed, "I forgot what it was like."

"Yeah, all that, just to get from the hotel to the car." Taiki laughed.

"Well, I don't get it," Yaten said, "you walk down the street, and people wouldn't notice you, then when you're what they count as "Famous" everyone wants your autograph, when you're no better than any other human being."

"Come on Yaten, you remember what it was like before, I don't think earth people will ever change." Seiya laughed.

"Well, that's exactly why I didn't want to come back." Yaten snapped.

"Yaten, you know we had to, we have a mission to complete." Taiki reminded him.

"Yes I know. But maybe you should remind Seiya of that factor. All he's been talking about is seeing _her_ again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Outer Senshi's warning and greeting three old friends

Serena and Darien walked down the street towards the shopping mall. A huge crowd of people were gathered inside. The pair entered the building.

"What's going on here?" Darien wondered.

"I don't know, I- hey there's Raye and the rest of the girls!"

"Serena, Darien! Over here!" Mina called them over.

"What's happening?" Serena asked.

"Didn't you know? It's them!" Mina cried, joyfully.

Serena knew that could only mean one thing.

"ANNOUNCING, THREE LIGHTS!" a speaker boomed.

The trio walked onto a stage placed in the middle of the mall. Music started, and they began to sing.

"My kitten."

"Huh?" Serena turned to see Amara standing beside her, along with Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.

"Hi guys, what brings you here?" Serena asked.

"You know why we're here." Amara said.

"I thought you were giving them a chance." Serena reminded her.

"We are. We just wanted to warn you again." Trista said.

"Try not to get too close to them." Michelle said.

"It doesn't sound like you're giving them a very _fair_ chance." said Darien.

"Well would _you_ if you heard?" Amara questioned him.

"Heard what?" Serena asked.

Trista motioned to Hotaru. "I've been sensing something." Hotaru whispered, "Something big is coming, a new fight, a new battle."

"I've been sensing it too." Amara revealed, "Don't you find it strange that this is happening at the exact time that _they_ return?"

Serena thought about this theory, it couldn't be true, the Sailor Starlights protected, and helped her, in the battle against Galaxia. And she won; she wouldn't have if it wasn't for them.

"Don't be silly! They wouldn't turn against us, especially after aiding us so much in the battle with Galaxia." Serena argued.

"You can believe that. All we're asking you to do is be wary of them, my kitten. Protect her Darien; we don't know what's coming." Amara said. And with that, the four left.

Later on, when the performance was finished, and after fans had given up trying to talk to the band backstage, Seiya tried to break away from his fellow members.

"Where are you going Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Yaten said. "He's going to look for _her_."

"Can't I go and see a _friend_?" Seiya inquired.

"Sure, do whatever you want. You've never let us stop you before." Yaten sniped.

"Yaten, just be quiet." Taiki stopped him.

"Whatever…" Yaten muttered.

"I'll meet you both back at the hotel." Seiya said.

"What time?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know." Seiya walked off.

Yaten frowned, "I hate it when he runs off like that! And he never says when he's coming back."

"That's Seiya for you." Taiki replied.

"Yaten, Taiki!" The pair turned to see four familiar faces walking towards them.

"I'm so glad you're back! -" Raye elbowed Mina.

"I mean, _we're_ so glad you're back." Mina corrected herself after Raye's encouragement.

"Yes, it's great to see you all again." Taiki said. He nudged Yaten.

"Yeah, hi." Yaten mumbled.

"What's up with him?" Lita asked.

"Sorry, he's in one of his moods today." Taiki said.

"Is that because of Seiya running off? We noticed him pass us." Amy inquired.

"Well spotted, Miss Mizuno." Taiki smiled.

Amy blushed.

"Well, I can cheer you up Yaten!" Mina beamed, hugging his arm.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Seiya shifted through the crowds, people stopping him for pictures and autographs as he went. Then he saw her, no one could miss that meatball hair.

"Hey, dumpling!" he called.

"Huh?" Serena and Darien turned.

"Oh, hi Seiya!" Serena greeted.

"Hello, we heard you guys were back." Darien said.

Seiya had hoped to find Serena alone.

"What brings you back here?" Serena asked. "It's obviously not to greater pursue your career in music." She laughed.

"Actually...There is a reason…We have to…" Seiya wasn't sure if he should tell, Yaten _was_ pretty strict about not to.

"I can't say right now…" Seiya said.

"Oh, okay." Serena said.

"Anyway, I better go. Yaten and Taiki will be wondering where I am. It was nice seeing you again. Bye!"

"Bye." Darien said.

"Bye." Serena said.

A couple of hours later, Serena and Darien bumped into Amara.

"We saw you talking to Seiya," she revealed, "Did you find out why they're back?"

"No," Serena answered, "Seiya said he couldn't say…"

"Well that backs up the theory perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"He wouldn't tell you because they probably are back to fight us." Amara said.

"You can't prove that!" Serena argued.

"Well, I seem to be getting more and more proof, as time goes on, don't I?" Amara walked away.

Later, Darien and Serena were sitting on the park bench. "Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't think Amara's right, do you?"

"Well, what do _you _think?"

"Uh, I guess…I guess I don't."

"Then you can't let her, or Michelle, or anyone else change that."

"You're right, thanks Darien."

Seiya returned to the hotel. Yaten and Taiki were waiting there.

"You were quicker than expected." Taiki said.

"Yeah I- Yaten where did you get that giant teddy bear?"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Read the card." Yaten handed Seiya a pink and purple card, with red hearts on the front.

The card read:

_To Yaten, this is to cheer you up when you are in one of your bad moods. Welcome back, love from, Mina! xxxxx_

Seiya sweat dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 notes: Hello, first of all, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. This is my first fan fiction. This is the first author note I have included so I just want to say, hi. Yes, English dub names are used, but I have no problem, with the dub, even if it does dumb down the show a lot. But this story does not change big things like the dub, e.g. I have kept Uranus and Neptune a couple, instead of cousins. Another thing I would like to stress, specifically for this chapter is, I have created some new characters for the purpose of this story. The villains in this story are my own original creation, so I would like to, please ask you all to not use these characters without permission. Also, just plot points, the villains in this story follow the same goal as previous Sailor Moon villains: they have a goal to steal something form people, in order to please their leader. They are similar to, for example, the heart snatchers from Sailor Moon S, stealing pure heart crystals, or the villains in sailor stars, stealing star seeds etc. **

**So please enjoy reading this, favourite, follow, and review. Thank you!**

Chapter 6: The first encounter with the new enemy- Raye in trouble!

"Seiya, Seiya, wake up!" Yaten screamed in his ear.

"What? Yaten let me sleep." Seiya moaned.

"Get up Seiya!" Yaten yelled.

"Okay, fine!" Seiya sat up and saw Yaten and Taiki already dressed.

"Come on Seiya, we've got a photo shoot, then we have to go to the recording studio to record our new album, then we have a rehearsal, then we have a fan meeting, then we-" Taiki was stopped.

"Seriously, how many things are you going to spring on me at once?" Seiya asked.

"We told you all this yesterday, if only you were listening." Yaten was annoyed.

"Okay Yaten, that's enough." Taiki said. "Now, come on Seiya, get a move on, or we'll be late!"

In another part of the town, the inner senshi, Luna, and Artemis were gathered at Raye's temple. They sat in her room, discussing what Serena had told them, the outer sailor soldiers said.

"I can't believe them sometimes." Lita said.

"I know. How could my Yaten turn against us?" The others looked at Mina. "I mean, uh, how could they think that of the starlights…?"

"What do you think, Serena?" Raye looked at Serena, who was sitting looking absent minded.

"What? Oh, I, uh...Well, I…I think maybe they're thinking too hard about this. I don't think the Sailor Starlights would return to earth, just because they suddenly turned against us and want to kill us, where's the sense in that theory?"

"I agree," Amy said, "They're over analyzing the situation completely."

"Yeah, but if it's not the Starlights, then who is this new enemy approaching us?" Artemis wondered.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Amy said, working busily on her computer.

"Have you found anything yet?" Lita asked.

"Yes." Amy replied.

Everyone gathered round her computer. "What does all that mean?" Asked Serena, who had absolutely no clue what all the numbers, pie charts, and diagrams on the screen meant.

"Meatball head, you're so dumb." Raye remarked.

"Oh really, then what _does_ it mean if you're so smart, Raye?"

"Uh, well, it….Um…it's obviously, uh…"

"Well?" Serena waited.

"I…I don't….Know…"

"Ha!" Serena shouted.

"Well, you don't know either, so there!" Raye stuck out her tongue. Serena did the same back.

"Raye, Serena, please, listen." Amy stopped them. "The data on my computer has lead me to believe that, there _is _an evil presence drawing closer, and closer. In fact, it might even be here already."

"Have you found out what it is yet?" Mina asked.

"No, but rest assured we will be encountering it _very _soon." Amy said.

Meanwhile, somewhere, in a dark, faraway cave, an evil queen was plotting.

"Commander, Luthencia, step forward." The queen summoned one of her loyal workers.

"Yes, my queen." A girl wearing a short, pink, fluffy cape, tied with a bow, red dress, pink, ankle, healed boots, and red, fingerless gloves, stepped forward. She had white, wavy hair, to her shoulders, red eyes, and a black, broken heart mark, on her left cheek.

"Commander Luthencia, I have entrusted with you the responsibility to begin my mission on earth."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I have given you the powers, and weapons you need, to fulfil the task. Do not fail me."

"Don't worry; you can count on me, Queen Valentina."

Later, in the evening, Raye went down the street to buy some groceries for her grandpa. When she was walking home, she bumped into a young woman with white hair.

"So sorry to bother you," the woman said, "but I'm from, Teen Girl magazine, and I've been doing a survey, could you help me out?"

Raye couldn't be bothered to stop, her arms were breaking, from carrying the shopping, and she really wanted to get home. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm in a bit of a hurry so-"

"Nonsense," the woman said, "this won't take long."

"I really _am_ in a hurry." Raye was getting frustrated now.

"Don't worry; all you have to do is answer a few quick questions for our magazine." This girl wasn't taking _no_ for an answer.

"Fine, quick, what do you want to ask?" Raye gave in, just to get home faster.

"Okay," she said, "question one, how's your love life been?"

"What?"

The woman twirled and threw off her disguise, to reveal a pink and red outfit: a cape, dress, gloves, and boots.

Raye was shocked. She dropped the shopping, and went for her transformation rod, inside her pocket. But it was too late.

"Ahh!" Raye screamed.

Red and white vines tied her against the wall.

"Now," girl said, "Let's take a look at your love gem."

"Ahhhhhh!" Raye screamed louder, as a pink, shining, oval-shaped, gem formed above her heart.

Lita was in the grocery store, buying baking ingredients, when she heard screaming, and ran outside. "Raye, no!" she grabbed her transformation stick, "Jupiter, crystal, power!"

Raye was now unconscious. And the white haired lady was yelling in anger, "No, this isn't a ruby love gem! It's normal!" she shouted, as the gem lost its sparkle.

"That's enough complaining from you!" There came a shout from down the street.

"Huh?" The woman was confused, "Who are you?"

The person walked closer, to reveal a tall, brown-haired, girl, wearing a green and pink sailor fuku. "At the moment, I'm what you should be most scared of. You attacked a perfectly innocent girl, and I will not allow it. Agent of love, and courage, I am Sailor Jupiter, and I shall punish evil like you!"

"Oh, what a lovely introduction, I congratulate you on that. But it's a shame I can't stay to hear more, I'll leave you a little friend, to keep you company! Tata!" The woman disappeared, in a puff of pink smoke, and in her place she had left, a red and blue, scaly lizard monster, with sharp teeth, and it didn't look very happy.

"Whoa," Sailor Jupiter jumped, "This thing's going to be tough."

The creature roared, and hit Jupiter into a wall.

"Ah!" she yelled. She got up after the hit, ready to fight; "Jupiter, oak, evolution!" she twirled, and a swirl of leaves, green light, and thunder flew and hit the monster in the face.

It was irritated by the attack, but not hurt. "Sparkling, wide, pressure!" she continued attacking, "Supreme, thunder, crash!"

The lizard monster was weakened. "Yes, it's working!" Jupiter cheered. "Whoa!"

The creature swung its tail in annoyance at the attacks, flinging Jupiter against the wall again. "Oww…." She moaned, as the monster tried to come closer.

"Stop right there!"

The monster turned, confused.

A silhouette stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a girl with, blonde, "meatball hair", white wings, and a pink, puffy sleeved sailor fuku, with a yellow, red, and dark blue skirt.

"How dare cause chaos, and attacks, evil shall not prevail! I am, Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cheered.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, but Raye's not. We've got to fight that monster, and then help her."

"Leave it to me." Sailor Moon said. She was unsure if her plan would work, but it was worth a try. "Starlight Honeymoon! Therapy Kiss!" she shouted. Bursts of magic flew from her sceptre, destroying the creature.

"You did it! Good job Sailor Moon!" Jupiter congratulated her.

"Thanks, I wasn't entirely sure that would work. Anyway, we've got to help Raye."

"Right."

Sailor Moon and Jupiter ran over to Raye. "What happened to her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"There was some sort of strange lady here before, who took away this gem form her." Sailor Jupiter showed Sailor Moon Raye's love gem.

"Maybe if we return it to her, she will be okay."

"Good idea." Jupiter nodded.

Sailor Jupiter returned the gem and it disappeared back into Raye's heart, in a flash of sparkles.

"Raye, Raye are you okay?" Sailor Moon shook her.

"What….What happened…" Raye opened her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for chapter 7: Hi. So I have finally uploaded the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been quite busy. This chapter follows the events, after the attack on Raye. And again, I ask you to please not use the villains, who are my own original characters, without permission. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Mina in trouble- Enter Sailor Starlights

All of the inner senshi, and Luna and Artemis were gathered at Raye's. Serena, Raye, and Lita were telling the others about their encounter with the mysterious new villains.

"So, what did they want from you Raye?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure," Raye said, "It's hard to remember what happened before I passed out…But…That crazy lady did say something about…I think it was a love crystal, or gem, or something."

"Yeah, it was a sort of crystal or something…" Lita recalled.

"Right, and when we returned it to you, you were okay." Serena said.

While the others discussed, Amy was busy on her computer.

"Found anything?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Amy said. "This new enemy is the one we've been waiting for, although I still have no idea on who they are, or what they want. They seem to be collecting something."

"You mean like the heart snatchers, or Galaxia?" Mina guessed.

"You're right." Amy said.

Later that day, Mina was sitting on her laptop, at her bedroom desk.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"Shhh! I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Artemis jumped up on to the desk and looked at Mina's laptop. She had several internet pages open, some on Three Lights, others on social media pages, and blogs about love. Artemis stared, this was typical Mina. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hack Yaten's social media account." Mina smirked, impressed with herself.

Artemis still stared, "Why?"

"Because, there's lots of information on them, that only the account owner can edit. So, I'm going to try to get into the account, so that I can post that I'm Yaten's girlfriend, and everyone will think he's said it! I'm a genius, right?"

Artemis sweat dropped. "So, you're going to pretend to be Yaten's girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Mina beamed.

Over at the hotel, Three Lights were talking about their latest concert. "We need to let everyone know." Taiki said.

"Yeah, how about we post it online?" Seiya suggested.

"Good idea, Yaten said."

Yaten went onto his online profile to advertise the concert. He stopped, and looked very angry, "Okay, you guys very funny. I can't stop laughing." He said sarcastically.

Taiki and Seiya looked at each other, then at Yaten. "What are you talking about?" Taiki asked.

"Stop playing the innocent, this is serious!" Yaten yelled.

"Whoa, Yaten calm down, we honestly have no idea what you're on about." Seiya said.

Yaten looked at the pair. They really seemed oblivious. "Well, then who did this?" He showed them the computer.

Seiya and Taiki read the post about "Yaten's new girlfriend", with a picture of Mina beside it.

Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped. "Wow, she's pretty crazy." Seiya laughed.

"You think it was her?" Yaten asked.

"You can count on it." Taiki said.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave, an evil queen was setting another task, "Commander Luthencia, come forward."

"Yes you're majesty." She walked forward.

"Commander, I have left this job in your hands for almost a week, and you have had no success." The queen glared.

"Don't worry my queen, I am just having a few minor issues, I _will_ find you the ruby love gems you need." Commander Luthencia said nervously.

"You better this time," Queen Valentina said, "or you won't live to try again."

Later, Mina was leaving the arcade; she pulled out her phone to see the comments on the "Yaten's girlfriend" post. "Come on, why is it not showing up? Maybe my wi-fi is slow…"

"It's not."

"Huh?" Mina turned to see Yaten standing behind her.

"Um…Hi, how's things?" She laughed nervously.

Yaten wasn't happy, "Why did you do that?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about…" Mina lied.

Yaten didn't believe her. "Oh, stop pretending you don't know. You hacked my account, and pretended to be me, saying you were my girlfriend!"

"I…"

"The reason you can't find it is because I deleted it."

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean any harm…"

"What? So did you think it was funny, just a joke?"

"I'm sorry." Mina apologised. "I just…. I really want to fall in love, have someone special…And I always do these crazy things to make it happen…Even if it isn't real…"

Yaten felt a bit sorry for her, "Well, I guess its fine…" he muttered "No harm done. See you later." Yaten walked away.

Mina still stood there.

"Hello there!" Mina jumped. A woman stood next to her.

"Uh hi, can I help you?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I would just like to ask you a few questions for our magazine."

Mina suddenly remembered something, "Wait…Didn't Raye say that the crazy lady that attacked her said she was a magazine editor?" She thought aloud.

The woman frowned. "_Excuse me_, crazy lady? That's a bit harsh! This "crazy lady" has been running around _all _day looking for ruby love gems to prevent her own death!"

"What?" Mina still stood.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry, I got a bit distracted. Better attend to my next target…YOU!" The woman threw off her disguise to reveal her pink and red outfit, and flowing white hair.

Mina screamed.

Yaten told the others about what Mina had said to him. "I feel kinda bad for her." Seiya said.

"Yeah, me too." Taiki said.

"Well, I…" Yaten trailed off.

"What's up?" Seiya saw Yaten was distracted by something outside.

The others went to the window, there was a flash of light from down the street, and the faint sound of screaming could be heard.

"No! This just can't be, not this time!" Commander Luthencia screamed.

_Click_

A sound of clicking fingers came from a top a building.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Penetrating the darkness of night..." There came girl's a voice.

"The air of freedom breaks through…" said another.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" whispered a third.

"Huh?" Luthencia looked up.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

Luthencia was very frustrated. "Whoever you are, I don't care! Do whatever you want to me, because I'm going to be killed anyway!"

The Starlights looked at each other. "Okay…" Maker said.

"This doesn't usually happen…" Healer said.

"Whatever's going on, it just made our job a whole lot easier." Fighter laughed.

"Look!" Healer pointed to Mina, unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Maker wondered.

"She needs this."

"Huh?" They turned to see Luthencia holding Mina's love gem.

"Give it back to her and she'll be fine."

"Why are you helping us?" Healer questioned, confused.

Luthencia sighed, "I might as well do something good before I go. I've messed up my life pretty bad."

"In what way and why do you keep saying you're going to die?" Fighter asked. She started to think that this girl wasn't such a villain.

"You…You protect the world, don't you?"

The Starlights nodded.

"I wish I had that job. It would be much easier…" she sighed.

"Easier than what, what is your aim? Who are you working for?" asked Healer.

She didn't answer.

"Please, tell us. If we know, we can stop it; it can be _your_ chance to protect the world." Fighter smiled.

"You're right. I'll tell you. My name is, Commander Luthencia. I've been working for…" she paused for a moment. "…Queen Valentina. She takes people who are unlucky in love, and says she'll make things better, if we work for her; I believed her.

She makes us collect Love gems, until we find the ones she's looking for. Those are called ruby love gems. With those she can…"

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, a voice boomed, but no person could be seen; just a shadow. "Commander Luthencia! Your time is up! You have failed me, and worse still, you have let slip valuable information. You will be punished!" The shadowy figure sent a flash of lightning, and Luthencia started to disappear. The shadow vanished.

"No! You shouldn't die, you were tricked! This is not your fault!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled.

Luthencia smiled, "Thank you, for giving me the chance to do good once again. Please use my information to stop her. Now, my time is over…" she vanished, into a pile of dust, which blew away into the air.

Fighter sighed.

"There was nothing more we could do. We gave her, her wish." Maker smiled.

"So this is why we've been called back to this planet…" Healer looked up at the sky.

Maker walked over "Yes, we-"

"_Hey guys_! What about Mina?!" Fighter shouted.

Healer turned "Oh, gosh yeah!"

She returned Mina's love gem and she regained consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for chapter 8: First of all, I would just like to apologise for how long it took to upload a new chapter, again, I have been very busy and when I finally got round to uploading this, the fanfiction website was down. This chapter is set the day after the attack on Mina and Luthencia's death. And please, I would just like to ask, please do not use the villains in this story without my permission, as they are my own, original creation. Thank you, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Tell or not? – Seiya's dilemma

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki sat in their hotel room. They were thinking about what happened the night before, Mina being attacked, Luthencia dying, and the information about Queen Valentina.

"I think we need to figure out a plan." Taiki said. "Now that we know who this new threat is, we need to find a way to stop her."

Seiya sat blankly.

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled.

He jumped, "What, now?!"

"Yes we need a plan _now_. Not next week, not next year, _now_. Pay attention Seiya!" Yaten told him off.

"Right, sure…It's just…I thought that, first, maybe we should tell…"

"What? I know what you were going to say, you want to tell them…_Her_." Taiki said.

Yaten glared, "Why would you want to do that? It'll only make things more complicated; we can do this on our own!"

Seiya stood, "Really? Do you _really_ believe that we can fight this massive threat to the earth, on our own?"

"Yes!" Yaten and Taiki shouted in unison.

"Our princess sent us back here for a reason," Taiki said, "Because she believes in us, she believes that _we_ can save the world."

"He's right Seiya." Yaten said, "But all you care about is being with her, Serena! Well, I hate to remind you, but she has a boyfriend, and she doesn't love you! When are you going to get that into that stupid, little mind of yours?"

Seiya said nothing for a little while, then, "Fine, you two are right, as always! But maybe you didn't stop to think that maybe, I want to fight with them so we have a better chance of saving the world, but sure, let's stick with your idea, and go on our own, and get ourselves killed. Only the three of us, it's practically suicide!" With that Seiya walked out and slammed the door.

Taiki and Yaten remained. "What an idiotic mind he has." Taiki said.

"He's for it when he comes back." Yaten said.

Taiki looked out the window, "_If_ he comes back."

Seiya ran down the dark street, barging his way past fans wanting pictures and autographs. It started to rain.

Down the street, outside the grocery store, two people with an umbrella were getting into a car. As Seiya got closer, he realised he knew them. "_Oh great_, this is all I need." he thought.

One of the two was in the car, but the other was still outside. As Seiya approached, he tried to avoid _her_ recognising him. But it didn't work.

Amara stared at him. He wasn't sure what she would say, the two of them weren't exactly the _best_ of friends. In fact, he was pretty sure she hated him.

"Um…Hi." He said.

"I figured the unfortunate moment would come when I would bump into you." She said.

Seiya laughed.

Then he realised it wasn't a joke. Amara's face remained in what Seiya thought looked like a death stare.

Michelle was the one in the car, she got out. "Oh, hello Seiya." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Anyway, we've got to go, and I'm sure you have something better to do, or are Three Lights not popular anymore?" Amara asked.

Seiya glared, and she did the same back.

"Alright you two, that's enough, try to get along for goodness' sake." Michelle intervened.

"Fine," Amara said, "look, if you stay away from us, I won't bother you."

"Fine, okay." Seiya agreed.

Amara and Michelle got into the car and drove away. Now Seiya wasn't sure what to do, if Amara acted like that when they met each other in the street, how was he meant to convince her and everyone else to fight together?

Amara and Michelle were driving home.

"You can't avoid each other forever." Michelle said.

"I'll go out of my way to avoid him, and the other two, don't think I won't."

Michelle laughed, "Only you would promise something like that."

"You don't want me to beat anyone up do you?"

"No."

"Well, that's what might happen if you don't let me keep my distance from them."

"I suppose so, but we have to remember what's really important right now; locating our new enemy, and prevent any harm coming to this earth."

"Right, that's why I don't want them around. They're dangerous."

Seiya knew that the Inner sailor soldiers were looking for answers about the new enemy, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them.

It was getting late, and he continued down the street, then he came to Serena's house. Without thinking, he went and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a young boy with brown hair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, hi, is Serena there?"

Before the boy could answer, there came shouts from inside. "Sammy, I told you not to open the door on your own! I'm the responsible one, while mom and dad are out! If you get kidnapped I'll be grounded for a year!" Serena walked to the front door, then she got a surprise, "Oh, hey Seiya."

Sammy went away.

"Hey." Seiya said.

"What brings you here?" Serena asked.

"I…" he really wanted to tell her about Valentina, about what Luthencia had said, about fighting together, but he did know if he should. Yaten and Taiki wouldn't like it, and he wasn't sure how he would convince the outer senshi, especially Amara Tenoh. But then again, if he didn't start somewhere, like telling Serena, then things wouldn't get better any time soon.

"Uh, there's something you should know." He said.

Serena was alarmed at this, she knew Seiya loved her; whatever he needed to tell her could just be another confession of his love.

"What kind of something?" she asked.

Seiya sighed, "It's about the new enemy."

"Oh." Serena said, she was relieved to hear that, but still alarmed, they had to prevent this new evil from doing anything awful. "What do you need to tell me?"

Seiya told her everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for chapter 9: Hi, so this chapter is about Sailor Pluto's birthday. There will also be a new person working for Valentina (to replace Luthencia). And sorry this took so long to upload, I wanted to make it quite long, so it took a while to write, among doing other things. Once again, please don't use the villains without permission, as they are my own original characters. Thanks enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Trista Meioh! –Party crasher and an argument.

Once again, an evil Queen Valentina was plotting. "Commander Kandencia, come forward." She ordered. A girl in a purple dress, with a puffy skirt and black ankle boots stepped forward. She had red hair in a high ponytail, red eyes, and she had the same broken heart mark on her left cheek that Luthencia had. "Yes, my good queen." Kandencia replied.

"As you know, so far my great plan has not been as perfectly executed as I had ordered." The dark queen said. "Commander Luthencia was incompetent when it came to the task, so I am now putting it in your hands, Commander Kandencia."

"Yes Queen Valentina."

"And remember, Luthencia already let too much valuable information out, don't do the same. Don't fail me, or else….."

The outer senshi were at home, and Trista was just about to leave.

"Okay guys, see you later!" she said.

"Bye!" Amara, Michelle and Hotaru waved goodbye. Trista left.

"Right, now that she's gone." Amara said.

"I thought she'd never leave." Hotaru said.

"Okay everyone; let's get this surprise party sorted!" Michelle pulled out a checklist.

"Wow, you _are_ organised." Amara laughed.

"You laugh now, but you'll thank me later." Michelle smiled. "Okay, let's see…Cake?"

"I think Lita's just finished it. She said she'd bring it over soon, and she's making the rest of the food here." Amara said.

"Okay…Presents?"

"Check!" Hotaru put her arms in the air. "Although, where did we hide them?"

"They're in your car, right Amara?" Michelle asked.

Amara thought out loud "I hope they are…" Michelle and Hotaru exchanged worried glances. "I mean…I know they are." Amara tried to make them less anxious.

"Right, well they better be." Michelle warned. "Okay, Hotaru, you can help me decorate the place, Amara; you can go find those presents."

"Yes m'am!" Amara saluted, and then went out to her car.

Michelle laughed.

Amara came back inside a moment later with the presents.

"What, you haven't wrapped them yet?" Michelle was alarmed.

"Well, why did you think they were in the car? They've been in there since I bought them." Amara replied.

"I thought you had wrapped them, and you were just hiding them from Trista in there!"

"Okay, calm down Michelle, I'll just do it now. Where's the wrapping paper?"

"We haven't got any." Hotaru said.

"What'll you do now?" Amara asked Michelle.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything; _you're_ going to go to the store now and get some." Michelle ordered.

"Fine." Amara left.

While Amara was at the shop, Lita, Raye and Amy came over. "Hey guys, sorry we're late, just had to finish decorating the cake." Lita said.

"It's fine, we're running a little behind here ourselves." said Michelle.

"Don't worry; we'll get started on the party food." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, and Mina, Serena and Darien should be here soon, trust Serena to make them late." Raye rolled her eyes.

A little bit later, Mina, Serena, and Darien _did_ arrive and began helping with the party preparations.

Suddenly Amara ran in the door, out of breath, with two rolls of wrapping paper in her hand. "It's okay everyone! Panic's over! I got it! I ran to the store to save money on gas for my lovely car, and I saved more money, cause wrapping paper was two for one!" she collapsed on the sofa.

Everyone stared.

Soon, with everyone's help, the party preparations were complete, with time to spare.

The house was decorated with pink and green streamers, and red, blue, yellow, green and orange balloons. The table was laid with all sorts of cupcakes, and other party foods, in the middle was the cake. The cake had lilac icing, and white cream, the top said: _Happy birthday, to our special time keeper_, _Pluto._

Serena stared at the food table, "Hmm, can't I just have _one_ thing to eat?"

Raye glared at her, "Serena, no! This is _Trista's_ surprise party! We can't eat the food before she gets here. Oh yeah, and even if you say you're only going to eat one thing, _you're_ likely to eat everything on the table!" Raye yelled.

"No fair." Serena frowned.

While everyone waited for Trista to return, Serena couldn't help but think about what Seiya had told her about the new enemy. This could be a tough battle, what they were facing, it was serious. She really needed to tell the others, but she didn't think now was the time; she didn't want to ruin the happy occasion of Trista's birthday. She would tell them tomorrow.

"Guys, she's back!" Hotaru shouted as she saw Trista out the window.

"Okay everyone, places!" Michelle said.

Everyone hid, some behind the sofa, some under the table, and some around the corner.

Trista entered the house. "I'm back!" she called. She was confused when there was no answer. "Hello! Guys where are you?" she called. She walked into the decorated living room which faced the kitchen, and she saw the table laid with food and birthday cake, and a big happy birthday banner above the table. Trista stared, "What the-"

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places and cheered.

"Oh my, what is this?" Trista smiled, still shocked, "You all didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did!" Hotaru said gleefully.

"Well thank you all so much!" Trista said.

Later, when Trista had opened all her presents, and she had blown out the candles in her cake, everyone was busy having fun and enjoying the party food, especially Serena.

Meanwhile, at Three Lights' hotel room, Seiya sat on the sofa, thinking about the battle to come. The TV was on, but Seiya wasn't watching it, he just stared at it blankly. This didn't go unnoticed by Yaten, "Seiya, if you're not going to watch that, turn it off."

Seiya still sat motionless, staring into space.

"Seiya," Yaten yelled, "are you listening?!"

"Huh? What? What did you say?" Seiya sat up, suddenly.

"Seiya, what's wrong with you today? You're just sitting there like a zombie, or something!" Yaten said.

Taiki walked over, "Yaten's right Seiya. What's up with you?"

Yaten spoke again," I bet he's just depressed over Serena or something. We've been over this too many times Seiya-"

Seiya interrupted him, "Actually, it's not about that."

"Then what is it?" Taiki asked.

"Well…I guess it's just…I've been thinking about Valentina." Seiya said, "Whatever she wants these love gem things for, it isn't a joke. We have to do something."

"Don't worry, when she wants a fight, she'll come for one." Taiki said.

"Sure…But shouldn't we be prepared?" Seiya pointed out. "I mean…You guys want us to fight her on our own, but I just can't do that, so I had to….." he stopped.

Yaten glared at him. Seiya never did what he was told, now probably was no different, "Seiya, what were you going to say just then. You had to what?"

Seiya knew Yaten had it figured out that he told Serena all the information they found out about Valentina, when he was told not to. "Uh…Nothing, forget I said anything."

Yaten wouldn't let this go, "No. I know what you were going to say. That you had to tell them, or rather…_her_."

Taiki turned, "What? What's this? Did you tell her Seiya? We specifically told you not to!" he yelled.

"Look, I know you guys didn't want the Sailor scouts to know, but they had to know, so I told Serena."

"Sure, no guesses why you told _her_ first." Yaten muttered.

Seiya stood up. "Fine, well then tell me; are you really serious about being able to beat Valentina on our own? Because, like I said before, I think it's impossible to come out of that battle alive!"

"Do you really have that little faith in our power Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Seiya said nothing.

"Well Seiya? Answer him!" Yaten ordered. "Go on; tell us what you really think about our team! Go ahead, don't you believe in us? Don't you-"

"No!" Seiya yelled in anger.

"…What?" Taiki said.

"No, I don't believe in us! I don't think we're powerful, we're useless, and we shouldn't be protecting the galaxy! Are you happy now?!" Seiya screamed.

Taiki and Yaten stared at him in disbelief.

Seiya walked out and slammed the door. He ran out the hotel and down the street. Then he stopped. "What on earth did I say back there? Why did I say those things?" He stood, he felt terrible for what he had just said. He looked back at the hotel. "Well, I can't go straight back there after what I just said." He continued to walk down the street; he had no idea where he was going, so he just kept walking.

A little while later he came to a house, it was a bungalow. It had a yellow convertible parked outside it. There looked to be a lot of people inside. Seiya knew whose house it was, he wasn't going to go in, unless he wanted to be insulted or punched by Amara Tenoh.

At Trista's party, everyone was enjoying themselves. They were chatting and laughing with each other, and then Mina pointed out the living room window. "Hey guys, did we invite Three Lights to this party?" she asked.

"No." Amara said firmly.

"Then how come Seiya's outside, staring in the window?" Mina asked.

"What?!" Amara stood up and looked out the window. The others looked too.

"Hey, that _is_ Seiya." Serena said.

"Hmm, looks like he wasn't content with stalking just you, my kitten. He just _had_ to come to our house." Amara said, angrily.

"Look, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason, to why Seiya's standing outside the house, staring in the window…." Serena trailed off, "Yeah, that does sound kind of creepy…"

Amara walked out of the room, and out the front door, to give Seiya a piece of her mind.

Michelle called after her, "Amara, please don't do anything that could get you arrested!"

The others looked at her.

"What? Well, what would you say?" Michelle said, confused.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Amara was outside. "Excuse me?" she walked up to Seiya.

Seiya jumped, "Huh? Oh, hi Amara."

"Yeah, hi. Uh, would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" she confronted him.

Seiya didn't relise he had been standing outside the house that long; he must've looked like a real stalker. "Oh, sorry, I was just passing by and…"

"And what- Huh?" Amara looked over at the living room window, Mina was cheering.

"Yeah, you go Amara, you tell him!"

"Mina, what are you doing?" Lita asked.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this argument. I'm just cheering Amara on to stir something up."

"Oh, please." Raye said, and sweat dropped.

"Look, I'm just going to leave…" Seiya said.

"Yeah, you are." Amara said.

Seiya started to walk away, when Amara stopped him. She whispered in his ear, "Don't ever come back here again…..You creepy stalker. Stay away from, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. Stay away from everyone, especially me. And don't go near Serena again."

"Are you threatening me?" Seiya asked.

"Yes. And if I ever see your face again, you won't just be let off with a warning, but an injury. Do you understand?"

Seiya couldn't believe he was getting threatened by a girl, although she was pretty scary. But what was her problem, why did she think so little of him? "Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Seiya said.

"I would be, if I were you." Amara glared at him, "Leave, before I make you."

Seiya knew this wasn't worth a fight. "Fine, I'm going." As he walked away Seiya thought how, Amara must really hate most men, it made sense for her to be with Michelle, he thought.

Amara came back inside. "What did you say to him?" Serena asked.

"I told him if we ever see him again, I would make him sorry." Amara said.

"You threatened him? Why?" Serena questioned. "Why do you hate him so much, what do you have against him?!"

"Just leave it Serena. Oh, and I told him to stay away from all of us, especially you."

"What, why?"

"For your own protection. You're too nice, my kitten. You're not wary of people, you're not careful enough, you'll end up getting hurt…" Amara stopped.

Serena's eyes started to water. It upset her; did Amara think she was some sort of child? "No, Amara, I think you're the one who has a problem, just because you don't like someone, doesn't mean the rest of us can't be friends with them!"

"No, it's not that I don't like people, I don't trust them." Amara said, "Serena, you're the kind of stupid idiot who would meet some stranger on the street, then invite them in for tea!"

"Do you really, think of me, as that gullible?"

"Yes! In fact, I don't even know why you're our leader!" Amara yelled at her.

Serena stood, and said nothing, tears started to come. She ran out the front door, before anyone saw her cry.

Darien stood up, "Why would you say that?" he asked Amara. She said nothing.

Darien ran out the house, after Serena.

Everyone was silent. Trista decided to call an end to the party, "Okay everyone, I think it's time for the party to end, thank you all for coming, I'm sorry about this. Thank you all so much for the presents."

Everyone said their good byes and left. Soon, only Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara remained in the house. Trista looked at the clock, "It's time for bed Hotaru." She said.

"But it's only six o'clock." Hotaru said.

"It doesn't matter, Hotaru let's go."

Amara and Michelle remained in the room. "Why did you say those things Amara?" Michelle asked.

Amara remained silent.

"Well say something!" Michelle demanded, "You just wreck Trista's birthday, by horribly insulting Serena, and making our friends have to leave, and yet, you have nothing to say?"

Amara still said nothing.

Michelle sighed, "I'm going to bed." She walked away, and slammed the bedroom door.

Amara remained in the room. She sat on the sofa. She sat there in the darkness, in the silence. She just sat, thinking.

Meanwhile, Darien was trying to catch up with Serena who had run off. He finally found her, sitting on the park bench. He sat beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Serena looked at him, her eyes were filled with tears, she was crying. Darien hugged her. They sat there for a while, Serena, crying in Darien's arms.

In another part of town, Seiya stood outside the city hotel. He decided to take a walk, and wait a while, until Yaten and Taiki were asleep, then he would go back, he didn't want to face them tonight.

At the Outer Senshi house, Hotaru was asleep, and Trista was in her room, reading a book. Michelle was in bed.

Amara was still in the living room, just thinking. She sat there for hours that night, just thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! So, this chapter starts the morning after Trista's birthday, and I've written a bit about Amara's past, which I have made up, and was not in the anime or manga, it is not in this chapter, but will be coming up in chapter 12 or 13. This is a very, very short chapter, because it's just sort of wrapping up the events of chapter 9. But anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Apologies

Serena lay in bed, it was 8.00am, and she didn't have to get up, because it wasn't a school day. She thought about the night before, what Amara said:

"_You're too nice, my kitten. You're not wary of people, you're not careful enough, you'll end up getting hurt…"_

"_No, Amara, I think you're the one who has a problem, just because you don't like someone, doesn't mean the rest of us can't be friends with them!"_

"_No, it's not that I don't like people, I don't trust them. Serena, you're the kind of stupid idiot who would meet some stranger on the street, then invite them in for tea!"_

"_Do you really, think of me, as that gullible?"_

"_Yes! In fact, I don't even know why you're our leader!"_

Serena wondered, what Amara said had hurt her, but what if it was for her own protection? She pondered the concept. Amara acted tough, but all she always set out to do was to protect people, even if she didn't show it very well. She sent Seiya away, because she didn't trust him, she was trying to protect everyone. But why didn't she trust him? This was still a mystery.

Serena got up and dressed, and ate her breakfast. A little later, she was sitting on the sofa, watching TV in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

Serena's mother went to answer it. She opened the door; there was a tall, tom-boyish girl, with short, blonde hair standing on the doorstep.

"Uh hi," she said, "Can I speak to Serena a second?"

"Certainly," Serena's mother said. "Serena, there's someone at the door for you!" Serena's mother left and Serena came to the door. "Darien, you're kind of early, aren't- Oh, uh, hello Amara." Serena was surprised to see her.

"Hi. Um…Look, I…" Amara sighed. "I'm sorry."

Serena stared, she didn't expect Amara to come and apologise.

"Look, Serena, before you say anything, Michelle didn't tell me to come here. I wanted to come to apologise, I'm really sorry about what I said."

Serena felt sort of bad for Amara now, she was just trying to protect her and she came to apologise…

"Amara, it's fine, you didn't have to come here, what you said, I know you were just trying to protect me, thank you." Serena said.

"Huh? Oh, right yeah…I guess I get a little protective over my friends sometimes."

Serena smiled. Then she remembered something. Valentina, what Seiya had told her, should she tell Amara now? Maybe not, maybe she should gather everyone together and tell them all at once. Yes, she decided that was the best idea.

But there was something she still wanted to know…Why Amara hated Seiya so much.

"Hey Amara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, my kitten, what is it?"

"Uh…Well…"

"What?"

"It's just, I want to know something. It's about Seiya."

"Oh, please. I just apologised to you and now you're bringing him up?"

"It's just, you seem to hate him so much, yet he's never done anything to you. Is there a reason for it?"

"No."

"Oh come on, there must be."

"I said no. Why can't you leave it at that?!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Whatever. I came here to say sorry, and I did, so I'm leaving."

"Amara wait!"

Amara walked out the front gate and drove away.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Yaten was watching TV, and Taiki was reading a book. Seiya was in the other room. He hadn't talked to Yaten or Taiki yet, when they got up, he pretended to be asleep. But now, he decided it was time to face them. He had to apologise for what he said.

He entered the room they were in; "Um…" he started.

Taiki and Yaten looked at him.

"Look," he said, "before you say anything, I just want to tell you both how sorry I am. I shouldn't have said those stupid things. I'm sorry."

There was silence. Then Taiki spoke, "Well, you _are_ right, you shouldn't have said those things. But I understand why, I realise now it was foolish to believe the three of us could beat Valentina on our own."

"Thank you Taiki. I truly am sorry."

"Really?" Yaten turned to Seiya, "Well, that idiotic brain of yours made you say some stupid stuff, but…..Yeah, it was kind of dumb to think the three of us could win the battle, I guess…Apology accepted, I suppose." Yaten said.

"Thanks Yaten."

"By the way Seiya, where did you go last night?"

"Oh, I…"

"_Seiya_?" Taiki said.

"Fine, I went for a walk and I stop outside the outer senshi's house, and then I guess I was standing there for too long and I look like some weird stalker and then Amara threatened me and-"

"What? She threatened you?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah."

"_She_ threatened _you_?" Taiki repeated.

"Yes."

"Seriously, what'd she say to you?" Yaten asked.

"Look, I can handle it Yaten."

"No, tell me what she said."

"She told me to stay away from her and Michelle, and all the sailor senshi, and everyone, and she told me to never talk to Serena again. She called me a creepy stalker, and said if she ever saw my face again, I would be sorry, you know, she said she would beat me up an' all." Seiya said.

"Are you serious?" Taiki said.

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh, what is that stupid bitch's problem?!" Yaten yelled.

Meanwhile, at the outers' house, Amara just returned home.

"Where've you been?" Michelle asked.

"I went to apologise to Serena." Amara said.

"Really? Oh, good." Michelle was pleased.

"Whatever." Amara replied.

"What's wrong? You've made up with her, you don't seem very happy."

"It's nothing. Moon face is just a bit nosy sometimes, that's all."

"Why what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"I said it doesn't matter Michelle. It was nothing, it's fine, just leave it."

"Okay..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for chapter 11: Okay, so this chapter is about Amara and Seiya (yes, I know I write a lot about them, but I love the conflict between the two characters). Also, in the anime when Hotaru refers to Amara/Haruka as Haruka papa, I'm going to change it to mama, because I just find it a bit weird, (even if she is Hotaru's "father figure"). There'll be a lot about Amara's past/childhood, starting in this chapter, and will be the main focus of the next chapter. I would like to **_**stress**_** that all the things about her past, I have made up myself; they were not in the anime. There's not going to be any action from Valentina (sailor scouts battling etc.). There won't be any of that for a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4 more, and it'll get back to that action. So anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The mistake- Amara Tenoh VS Seiya Kou

It was 2.15pm. Taiki looked out the hotel room window. There were loads of screaming fans outside. He sighed, "I told you we should've kept the hotel we're staying at a secret; these fans are really starting to annoy me."

Meanwhile Yaten was bored, "Hey Seiya," he smirked, "bet you can't go to the store and come back again without being attacked by those fans." Yaten challenged to keep himself entertained.

Seiya turned to him, and then stood up, "I bet I could!"

"Prove it." Yaten said.

"Fine, I will!" Seiya accepted the challenge. He went for the door, when Yaten called:

"Oh, and I bet you can't bring me back some chocolate!"

"Bet I can!" Seiya called back.

Taiki laughed, "I wonder how he never figures out that you're using him."

Yaten laughed back.

Seiya barged past the screaming fans, "Yeah, whatever, love you too, thanks for buying our cds, got to go, got a bet to win." He got into the limo, "Drive, drive drive!"

A moment later, he said to the driver, "Okay, it's all good man. I think we lost them."

When they arrived at the store, the driver left Seiya off, and drove away. Seiya walked into the shop and bought what he needed.

"Oh man," he thought, "The driver won't be back for a while, what'll I do?" Then he looked over to a café across the street. He saw Serena and Darien sitting in the window seat. "Hmm…Well I've got some time to kill." Seiya crossed the road, and walked toward the café. He was about to go in, then he remembered what Amara had said to him a couple of days ago:

"_Don't ever come back here again…..You creepy stalker. Stay away from, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. Stay away from everyone, especially me. And don't go near Serena again._

"_And if I ever see your face again, you won't just be let off with a warning, but an injury. Do you understand?"_

Seiya thought back to that. She threatened him, yet he still had no idea why. He still had no idea why Amara had such a big problem with him.

He wondered whether he should still go into the café and talk to Serena, even though Amara warned him not to. Then again, why should he listen to her?

Seiya entered the café.

Back at the hotel, Yaten was still waiting for Seiya to come back with his chocolate. "Aww, what's taking him so long?" Yaten moaned.

"You know, if you wanted it quickly, you should've gone yourself." Taiki said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't be bothered." Yaten replied. Yaten went to talk to their limo driver. "Yo driver, do you know how long Seiya will be?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not provide you with an accurate response." The driver said.

"Uh, what?" Yaten was confused.

"He means he doesn't know when Seiya will be back." Taiki said."

"Right," Yaten nodded, "well he could've just said that. Where'd we get such a posh driver from anyway?"

After a few more words with the "posh" driver, Yaten and Taiki decided to go into to town to meet Seiya, mainly because Yaten was bored, and wanted candy.

Seiya walked into the café. He went toward the table where Serena and Darien were sitting. The he froze. He couldn't see them when he looked in the window before, but sitting at the other side of the table was, Michelle and Amara.

"Uh…Hey…Fancy meeting you here…" Seiya laughed nervously.

"Oh, hey Seiya." Serena said.

"Hi, there." Darien said.

Amara stared (the death stare again).

"Coincidence right? Meeting you all here…" Seiya stuttered.

"Pretty _strange_ coincidence if you ask me." Amara said.

"Heh, heh, yeah…" Seiya continued to laugh nervously.

"You came here on purpose." Amara said.

"What makes you think that?" Seiya asked.

"We saw you across the road." Michelle said.

"Oh." Seiya sweat dropped.

"So are you going to leave or not?" Amara asked.

"Excuse me?" Seiya said, annoyed. Did she really expect him to leave, just like that? He wasn't doing any harm. Who did Amara think she was? "You want me to leave? Well I won't." Seiya stood firmly on the ground.

"What?" Amara said.

"Why should I leave? This is a public building after all, and I'm I member of the public, so you have no reason against me being here." Seiya stated.

"Oh, I have my reasons. Leave."

"No."

"Leave. I warned you, remember? I warned you to stay away. So go."

Seiya folded his arms, "Make me."

"Okay." Amara stood from her seat, and made her way towards Seiya, when Michelle grabbed her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, especially not here." Michelle referred to the fact that they were in a café with a _lot_ of people in it.

Amara sighed, "Fine. Look, just go and this'll be done with." She said to Seiya.

Meanwhile, Serena was worried. She didn't want anything to break out, although she didn't find it fair that Seiya had to leave to prevent that. "Look, Amara. Can't you just let Seiya stay?"

"Yeah, he's not doing any harm." Darien said.

Seiya wondered; Darien knew he liked Serena, but he wasn't like one of those jealous boyfriends, he was always so nice to him. Darien was a kind guy; maybe that was one of the reasons why Serena loved him so much.

Amara was still persisting, "I don't care what _you _think. _I_ want him to go." By now, the other customers in the café were beginning to stare.

It still confused Seiya so much, as to why Amara had such a strong hatred for him. And by now, he had given up trying to find out, he had had enough. He was fed up with the way _she_ spoke to him, and treated him. It wasn't fair. And, what give _her_ the right to make _him_ leave? This had to end. "Right, Amara, you want me to leave, so make me. After all, when you _threatened_ me before, you said I would get an injury instead of a warning. When's that going to happen?" Seiya asked.

People began to whisper things like, "She threatened Three Lights' Seiya?" and "How _dare_ she, poor Seiya."

Now, Serena was _very_ worried, something was _definitely_ going to happen. Darien noticed this, "Look, you two," he said to Seiya and Amara, "I'm sure we can just sit down and settle this."

"No, not this time." Amara said.

Michelle still had a hold of Amara's arm. "Please Amara, don't. Darien's right, we can sit down, and sort this out. You two just need to talk"-

Seiya had really had enough, "No, I have had it, trying to talk to her."

"Excuse me?" Amara said.

"You seem to have a very big problem with me, for no valid reason. You never say what it is, so there's no point trying to talk to you! Or do you just think you're better than everyone else...Pretentious bitch." Seiya muttered.

"What, did you call me?" Amara glared at him.

Michelle struggled to keep Amara back, "Amara, he's just trying to provoke you. He's not worth it."

"Seriously, Amara, what is your problem?" Seiya asked. Then he whispered, "You seem to hate men, but technically I'm a girl, I thought you liked them."

That was it, Amara pulled free from Michelle's grip, and grabbed Seiya by the collar, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Amara, what are you doing? Don't hurt him!" Serena yelled.

Amara looked Seiya in the eye, "I warned you what would happen. Then you come in here, and start insulting me, after standing outside our house, and looking in our window before. You disgust me, you stalker."

Seiya struggled against the wall. "I don't know why you think so little of me, but whatever the reason is, you're wrong."

"Am I?" Amara raised her left arm in a fist.

"Amara no!" shouts came from Michelle, Serena and Darien.

Amara hesitated to punch.

"What's the matter?" Seiya asked, "Don't you want to hit me? I'm sure you do." Seiya was provoking her even more. Amara heard Michelle and the others telling her not to do it. She tried to hold back…Then she snapped. She punched Seiya right across the face.

"Amara!" Serena yelled.

Seiya got himself up after the hard blow. He couldn't let her get away with that. Although, it would look pretty bad if he was to fight a girl…Even if she was a tough one…But he really couldn't let her win. Not thinking what he was doing, he punched her back. Then before anyone could do anything, it grew into a full-fledged fight.

By now, all the customers in the café were filming this on their phones, and taking pictures.

Serena didn't know what to do, it was all happening so quickly, but she had to stop them. "Amara, Seiya stop!" she cried, at this point with tears in her eyes, watching her two friends' hatred for each other bring them to violence. But they wouldn't stop. They were punching, kicking, hitting and scraping each other.

Taiki and Yaten were walking down the street, looking for Seiya, when they saw the fight occurring through the café window. "What the"- Taiki couldn't speak.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Yaten yelled. Taiki was unaware if he was referring to Seiya or Amara.

Taiki and Yaten ran in the café door.

Darien and Michelle were trying to pull Amara away from Seiya, and Serena was still desperately crying for them to stop.

Yaten and Taiki ran over and tried to pull Seiya away. Finally they succeeded.

Michelle and Darien were struggling to hold Amara back, and Yaten and Taiki were struggling to hold Seiya back. Meanwhile, through the struggle, Seiya and Amara continued to yell insults at each other, "You're such a pretentious bitch! You think you're above everyone else, don't you?!" Seiya yelled.

"I don't think that at all, but I do think you're a disturbing stalker, who"-

"Shut up both of you!" Yaten shouted.

Meanwhile the café customers were still filming. Taiki stopped them, "Alright, nothing to see here, you should all leave now, please." Eventually everyone left.

Seiya and Amara had hurt each other pretty bad, both mentally with insults, and physically with injuries.

Yaten was incredibly angry with Seiya, "You _stupid_ idiot! What were you thinking?! Wait, you _weren't_ thinking, were you?! Have you any idea what this has done for Three Lights' Reputation?! We could be finished! This is obviously going to be all over the news; all those people were filming it! I could literally strangle you, but what good would that do now?"

Taiki was just as angry, but didn't shout as much.

Meanwhile, Serena was still crying. She looked at Amara and Seiya, she tried to speak, but no words came. This was one of the worst things that could've possibly happened. She feared, because of all the conflict between Seiya and Amara, that something like this might happen, but she hoped it wouldn't. But it was too late to change it now. It had happened.

Seiya looked at Serena crying. It was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have done what he just did, but he couldn't change it now. And he made _her_ sad.

Amara saw Serena's tears. She had made her friend cry. She knew she shouldn't have fought to sort out her problem, but she knew no other way…

There was a moment of silence. Then finally Taiki spoke, "I think we should go. Let's go Seiya." Three Lights left.

Michelle stood. She looked upset. She was quiet for a little while, then she said, "…Uh…Right…well we…I think we should go…" No one could really answer her, still silence. Amara and Michelle left.

Just Serena and Darien remained. Serena still found it hard to take in, "…I…I…" she tried to speak.

"Serena." Darien put a hand on her shoulder.

She kept crying.

When Three Lights got home, Seiya was about to get another scolding. He sat down on the sofa, his body aching after the fight. Yaten was first to speak, or rather, shout, "You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! You didn't think for a second what you were doing! This is obviously going to be all over the news, it could destroy our career!"

Then Taiki started, "Yaten's right, this could destroy us! If the press come knocking, they could find up too much, they could find out about our Starlight identities!"

For a while Seiya just sat there listening to rants and lectures from Yaten and Taiki.

Then Seiya realised how much he actually injured himself in the fight. He had a black left eye, cuts and bruises all over, and his lip was bleeding. At least he didn't break anything.

"Here." Taiki threw a first-aid kit on to the sofa beside Seiya.

Over at the Outer Senshi house, Amara and Michelle had arrived home. When they walked in the door, Trista and Hotaru came to greet them. They were shocked by Amara's beat-up appearance. "What on earth happened?" Trista asked, alarmed.

"You're hurt Amara-Mama." Hotaru looked at Amara with sad, concerned eyes.

Michelle cleared her throat, "Um, Hotaru, why don't you go and play for a little while?" She forced on a smile.

Hotaru was confused, "Why? What's happened? Is something wrong? Why's Amara Mama so hurt?!" She demanded an answer.

Amara tried to calm her, "Look Hotaru, I'm fine, don't worry. Why don't you go play, and I'll come play with you later?"

"Okay." Hotaru smiled and ran off to her room.

"Really?" Michelle said.

"What?" Amara asked.

"You're carrying on as if nothing's happened."

"What _has_ happened?" Trista inquired.

The three went into the living room, and Michelle closed the door, to make sure Hotaru wouldn't hear.

"Well?" Trista waited.

Michelle sighed. "Amara…Amara got into a fight with Seiya."

"What?" Trista said.

"I know. It was a very _stupid_ thing to do!" Michelle looked at Amara.

"What?" Amara stared, "What do you want me to say? You want me to say, I didn't want to fight him? Well I did, and I have!"

"I don't understand." Trista said "How did it start?"

"I think you should tell her." Michelle said.

"Fine… Seiya came into the café, after I warned him before, not to come near us ever again. I told him to leave, he wouldn't. After I told him so many times, he still wouldn't go. We started insulting each other, and we got into a fight. There! Are you happy Michelle? I told her the damn truth!"

The room was silent for a moment. Then Trista got up, "I better check on Hotaru." She left and closed the door.

Michelle got up and brought back a first-aid kit. She sat on the sofa beside Amara. Amara was covered in cuts and bruises. She had a cut down the right of her face, it was bleeding. Michelle dabbed it with a damp cloth.

"Damn it! That stings!" Amara complained.

"Well it's your own fault. That was such a foolish, idiotic thing to do. You're lucky you weren't more severely injured! And what about Seiya, what if you had of killed him? All it takes is one hit! Could you really live with killing a man?"

"Don't you _dare_ say that to me! You make me sound like HIM!"

"What, your father?"

"Don't call that piece of dirt my father…! He wasn't one."

Michelle put the cloth and bandages down. "…I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Look, it's fine, can you just not talk about it!"

"Sorry."

Michelle continued to tend to Amara's injuries.

At Raye's shrine, the inner senshi were discussing the fight. Then, Serena and Darien walked in.

"Serena!" Mina shouted, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh…We found out…About the fight." Raye said.

"What, how?" Serena was confused.

There was a short silence. Then Amy showed Serena the computer screen they were sitting at. There was a video entitled: _Violent thug beats up Three Lights' Seiya!_

"Oh…" Serena said.

Everyone sat talking for a while. The others asked how it happened, and Serena and Darien explained.

Later, Lita said, "You should see the comments on the video. Everyone's cursing about Amara and saying how terrible she is. I'm not saying Amara's completely innocent, but Seiya did wrong too. They're equally bad."

"Yes," Amy said, "But these hardcore Three Lights fan just don't want to believe that Seiya did something wrong."

Later that night, Serena lay in bed, she thought about everything. She thought about Amara. There had to be a reason why she hated Seiya so much. There must be more to it than just Seiya. There had to be. There was. And she was going to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for chapter 12 ****PLEASE READ:**** Okay, so as I mentioned before, this chapter will be about Amara's past. But I would like to **_**stress,**_** that all of this, (about her past and childhood) I have ****made up****; it ****was not**** in the anime or manga. There's also a reference to a sailor stars episode, the one where Seiya stays at Usagi's house to be her bodyguard. And I **_**promise**_** it'll get back to the Valentina story soon!**

**Hope you enjoy thanks!**

Chapter 12: The Past revealed- Amara Tenoh, not so tough after all:

It was 2.00pm. Serena was walking down the street towards the outer senshi's house.

She was going there to find out, to find out exactly why the fight had happened, to find out why Amara didn't like Seiya, to find out the truth.

Of course, she had been debating whether to go or not. On one hand she thought, it was none of her business, on the other she thought, in some way she had a right to know. After all, this was about her friends so she needed to find out.

She reached the front door, she rang the doorbell. There were butterflies in her stomach. She didn't now what she would say, or if Amara would tell her what she wanted to know.

Amara opened the door. She was the only one home because, Trista and Hotaru had gone shopping, and Michelle was teaching a children's art class.

"Uh, hi." Serena greeted.

"Um, hey. I didn't think you would want to speak to me so soon after what happened yesterday. Or are you here to give me a lecture, just like Michelle did?"

"Well…No…Not exactly…" Serena said. "There's something I want to ask you. Can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess."

The two went inside. "Right," Amara sat down on the sofa, "I guess you're going to say something about the fight. Get it over with."

Serena sat down beside her, "Amara," she started, "Why…Why did you do it?"

"You know why, because I hate him."

"No, but, I mean…" Serena sighed, "Amara, why do you hate Seiya so much?"

"What?"

"He's never done anything to you…So why?"

Amara stared. She stood up. "Right, seriously. If this is why you're here, you can just leave, I don't have to answer your pointless questions"-

"Please!" Serena interrupted. "Please Amara. I can't stand this, two of my friends, hurting each other like that; it's horrible. It was so hard to watch you two yesterday, fighting, yelling at each other!" Serena cried, "And I don't want it to happen again, it was awful…" Serena was trying to hold back her tears, as she thought back to the events of the previous day.

Amara looked at her. Serena was upset. Very upset. She didn't like to see her friend sad. Serena was the cheerful one. She didn't want to, but she had to tell her. Amara sat back down on the sofa, beside Serena. She took a deep breath, she didn't like talking about what she was about to tell Serena. She didn't like talking about her past. "Okay. You want to know my problem with Seiya?"

Serena turned.

"Well…You see it's not exactly a problem just with him…"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Let's see…Do you remember that time, a while back now, we were all gathered at your house, the night your parents were away, when Galaxia was still a threat, and Sailor Lead Crow and Aluminium Siren turned up?"

"Oh, and the TV crew came that night?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, Michelle and I came in because my car had broken down that night, and you probably recall how I wasn't too happy to see Seiya, and the other two Three Lights there. Well, remember that conversation where you all started saying I didn't like men?"

"Yes." Serena nodded.

"Well, it's true. And there's a reason for it."

"Oh. So, it's not just Seiya?"

"No. And if you're wondering why I hate him so much, it's because I don't trust him. The starlights are from a different universe. When they first came here, I thought of them as dangerous strangers. I know I shouldn't think that anymore, but I find it hard to convince myself."

"Why?" Serena asked.

Amara paused before she started again. Then she sighed, "Well, I've started haven't I? I guess I better tell you the full story. You should know what I'm about to tell you, I don't talk about very often. Michelle's the only one who I've ever told the full story. Trista knows some, and she doesn't ask about the rest, and Hotaru, she's too young to tell about it."

Doubt started to cross Serena's mind. What Amara was about to share with her sounded like a pretty big secret, she hid it very well. Should she really know about it? "Look Amara, if you don't want to talk about it"-

"No, you have a right to know now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Amara cleared her throat and began the story, "It started when I was a kid. My mother, she tried to look after me, but she just couldn't do it properly. And my father, he didn't want me there, he didn't care about me. At least my mother loved me, even if she couldn't look after me, but my father, he didn't love me, he hated me." Amara paused.

"Amara," Serena said, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's fine." She said. "Anyway, like I said, my father, he didn't want me. As far as he cared, it wouldn't matter to him if I died. We lived in an apartment. One night, I was waiting for my parents to come home, it was really late."

"Were you home alone?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"I think I was about four or five."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I remember that night so clearly. I was in the bedroom when my parents came home. I stayed there because I heard them shouting in the other room. I was scared; I remember hiding under the bedcovers, hugging the pillow."

Serena stared, she could never think of Amara as being that scared, she was always tough, but maybe things were different back then…

"I stayed there for a while, they kept shouting. Then they stopped, it was quiet. I went into the other room…"

"Amara," Serena said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. So I went in there, I saw my father. He had box in his hand. My mother…She was on the floor…"

Serena's heart filled with sadness, "He-He killed her?"

"Yeah, he hit her over the head with the box."

"Amara, I-I'm so sorry"-

"It's okay."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I cried, I couldn't wake her up…" There was sadness in Amara's voice. "Then he told me, he said they were arguing about me. He said it was my fault she died."

"He said that?" Serena was disgusted. "You can't believe that!"

"Back then I did. When I was crying, because she was…Dead, he told me to stop, he said I was stupid, and that I wasn't allowed to cry."

"But you were only a child! I still cry all the time and I'm almost seventeen!"

"He didn't care. I've never really cried since then…"

Serena thought she'd never seen Amara cry, ever. In fact, she wasn't even sure if Michelle had. And this was why.

"After she died, the police investigated it, but they didn't take it too seriously, myfather convinced them that I killed her by accident, they believed him."

"That's terrible!" Serena cried.

"Whatever…I lived with my father for about seven months after that. I learned if I stayed out of his way, I wouldn't get into trouble. I made myself learn not be scared anymore. One day, these social workers and people came to the apartment. Turns out my father had been arrested for killing some man. I was taken to an orphanage and given a place in the local school. I didn't have any friends at the orphanage, but at least it was better than living back home."

"Why didn't you have friends?" asked Serena.

"They thought I was weird. I cut my hair short, like it is now, and dressed like a boy, same as I do now. Some of them were scared of me."

"But things must've got better at some point." Serena said.

"Yeah, they did. The school I was at, that was where I met Michelle. A couple of boys were bullying her, and when I stuck up for her, we just became friends. We've known each other since then. If I hadn't of met Michelle, I don't know if I'd be here right now. She changed everything. She didn't think of me in the way that other people did, that's why I love her."

Serena smiled. Then she sighed, "You've had a pretty hard life. I'm sorry."

Amara smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. Things are okay now right?"

"Right. I'm really sorry I was so hard on you about Seiya."

"Honestly, it's fine, you didn't know."

"But, you can't hate all men right? You know, they're not all like him...Your father."

"Yeah, I know that. I mean, look at you and Darien, he's a great guy, you're lucky you found a good one like him."

Serena smiled. "Yeah, I really am…" Serena started to think about how much she really was lucky, and how much she appreciated Darien.

"Anyway, pretty depressing story, right? I think we should talk about something else now." Amara said.  
>Serena laughed.<p>

When she walking home, Serena tried to take it all in, Amara had such a hard past. She wasn't always that tough girl she is today. Her past had made her like that. It had made her tough, it had made her strong. Serena thought back to the battle with Galaxia they had. Uranus and Neptune had a way of fighting, they sacrificed lives to save more lives, they fought differently, and they knew no other way. Maybe Amara had never been taught a better way…


End file.
